Titanic: Kingdom Hearts Version
by Music Lover Always
Summary: SoraxKairi REVISED from the old version which was stupid so this is brand new. This story has been adopted by omegafire17 so please read omega's instead of mine. Thanks!
1. Prologue: Stand and Deliver

Hey what's up y'alls! Okay, I know you might be upset that I won't continue the other version of my Titanic story but this is going to be totally different and better I swear! You'll love it even more, I promise.

Summary: (pairings SoraxKairi) "Titanic was called the ship of dreams and it was, it really was." Kairi Dewitt Bukater goes on the famous TITANIC with her so-called fiancée, Riku Hockley. But on one night, Kairi tried to commit suicide by jumping out of the ship, but someone named Sora Dawson stopped her. Ever since that night, Kairi and Sora's love blossomed. Riku finds out about the two and tries to put an end to the relationship by getting rid of Sora. But then, one night changed everything.

Characters:

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Brock Lovett – Cloud Strife

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater (Don't even ask)

Granddaughter of Rose – Yuffie Calvert

I'll update new characters but for now let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic.

* * *

_Prologue: Reflections of the Past_

Deep down in the blue ocean lays the once luxurious ship called the _R.M.S Titanic. _It carried a remnant of a romantic story of two lovers who were on the fateful shipTheir love for each other was so deep, nothing could break them apart. Someone wanted to of course for his lust…

-------

Beneath the sky, the land, the shore, lays a ship with a story of two lovers by the name of Sora and Kairi. Now someone is about to unravel the story of both of them but who shall it be? Till then, their story remains locked in a sunken ship.

* * *

Present:

Two submarines descend slowly to the ocean floor and start to swim its way over to a ship.

_Ping. Ping. Ping_

"13 meters ahead and you should see 'her'" A man silently says to the crew members. The members look over to their sonar scan and finally spot _Titanic._

_Ping. Ping. Ping_

A blonde man gazes at the ship in amazement before he turns around to face his crew members. "Okay you guys, Take the submarine up and over the bow rail." (A/N the tip of the ship)

Over the radio a man says in a muffle tone, "Okay, we're going over the tip of the ship so stay with us now." The submarines slowly ascend so they can have a better look over the bow of the ship. The submarines flash their lights over to a different site on the _Titanic._

"Okay, everyone shush up cuz' we're rolling." The blonde man takes the video camera into his hand and starts recording. He starts to say, "Seeing _Titanic _coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets to me every time." He shivers slightly just by thinking about it. "To see the sad ruin of a great ship that only 'once' partially sailed across the ocean surface, is sitting here where she landed at 2:30 am on April 15, 1912. After her long fall from the world above." He made a dramatic ending and then sighed.

A fat man snickers and says, "You are so full of shit, Cloud." After hearing this, Cloud, the man of now of who we know of, slightly giggles.

_Ping. Ping. Ping_

The submarines start look further into the ship, examining every detail that the ship has.

"Okay dive six – here we are on the deck of _Titanic_ 2 ½ miles down; 3,821 meters. Outside, the pressure is 3 ½ tons per square inch. These windows are nine inches thick and so if they go; it's sayonara in 2 microseconds." Cloud finishes his statement with not much enthusiasm. "All righty then. That's enough of that bullshit."

The submarines go deeper into the Titanic. "Just put her down on the roof of the officer's quarters like yesterday."

"Okay boss." A man replies.

A man over the radio says, "Okay fellas, we have arrived right on the grand staircase. You guys set to launch the video camera?"

"Yeah—Hey Cloud, we're gonna launch Dunkin now." A man says.

"Okay then, launch the damn thing."

"Go Charlie." The man launches a mini video camera called Dunkin into the ocean to explore the _Titanic._ "Tether out ya guys."

"Tether out."

"Okay Cloud, we're dropping along the hull."

"Roger that. Okay, descend Dunkin into the first class gangway door. I want all you guys working on the D deck and the dining saloon area." Cloud says over the radio.

"Copy that."

"Tether out."

"Tether out."

Dunkin has now reached a door covered in moss. "Guys, turn to the left."

"Turning left so we're coming."

Dunkin travels inside the D deck. It spots a door with beautiful markings, but is rusty and has slime all over it.

"Snoop Dog is on the move."

"We're going down the stairwell."

Cloud faces the fat man known as Lewis and gives him instructions. "Okay man; go down to B deck then A deck."

"Gimme some rope, Captain Cloud."

"B decks—get in there." The red camera goes into B deck and flashes its light and spots a beautiful chandelier with crystals surrounding it. As Dunkin goes in further, it spots a rusty shoe. (That shoe belongs to Sora just to let you know!) Then it spots a white mask.

----

Dunkin goes even further into the ship and tries to carefully get through the door frame.

"Hey Lewis, watch the door frame, watch the door. Watch it. WATCH IT FOR GOD SAKES!" Cloud yelled as he tried to keep his temperament under control.

"Listen man, I see it so I got it--"

_BANG!_

That 'bang' made Cloud glare at Lewis for a moment and then he faced his attention back to Dunkin. "Lewis."

"Hey, we're good. Just chill man, chill."

The light flashes onto a desk covered in moss and has shells for markings. The red mini camera gets closer to examine the desk.

"Alright, stop focusing on the desk and make your turn and then come around." Cloud instructed to Lewis.

"Kay Captain."

"Make the turn and watch the friggin' wall. We don't want to destroy Dunkin now do we?" Cloud emphasized the word 'don't' as a reminder to not bump Dunkin into anything or Lewis will get his ass kicked. Lewis just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

A man over at the other submarine radios Cloud. "Hey Cloud. We're already at the piano. Ya hear?"

"Yeah I hear."

As the crew passes the piano, they spot a room.

"Right there! That's it! That's the bedroom door we've been looking for!" Cloud shrieks.

"Yeah I see it. We're totally in baby! We're in!" Lewis said between loud laughs of joy.

The camera slowly enters the room trying to spot something. (what could that be ya guys?) Dunkin spots a twin bed.

"Hey, that's Riku's bed. That's where the son of a bitch slept." Cloud says.

They spot a bath tub and Lewis cracks a joke. "Hey look, someone left the water running." He laughs at his own joke while Cloud just rolls his eyes. His blue orbs glance at a wardrobe door.

"Hold it Lewis, go to the right."

Lewis adjusts Dunkin and turns the camera around so it can turn to the right.

"That wardrobe door – looks suspicious. Get more closer to it."

"Have a good sense of suspicion about it boss?"

"I wanna see what's under the wardrobe door."

"Okay then, I'll get Dunkin's claws ready for grabbing the door."

Dunkin releases it claws and slowly grasps the door gently and lifts it up with a little bit of difficulty. Then it flips it to the other side. There, under the door was a safe. Cloud narrows his eyes to focus better on the safe.

"It's payday, boys." Cloud smirks.

* * *

Up at shore:

The crew on the boat lifts the submarine from the water and then set it on the dock. As they removed the findings of _Titanic,_ everyone starts to pop a beer. They all cheer as the safe was being lifted off. People started making 'ka-ching' noises to represent cash. Lewis pops a beer and sprays it on every one.

As the crew keep on cheering, a man carrying a saw goes near the safe to unlock it.

"We did it Lewis, we did it." Cloud says in a tired tone.

"Uh huh! Who's da man here! Who da man! Who da best Blondie. Who is? Say it. Say."

Cloud faces Lewis with a big grin plastered all over his face. "You are, man." Lewis gives Cloud a sloppy kiss on the cheek while Cloud tries to playfully shove Lewis off of him.

The saw starts to cut through the safe while Cloud anxiously says, "Crack her open cuz we're all waiting for the big time!" (1)

"YEAH!" Everyone says.

They finally opened the safe and a bunch of red liquid comes pouring out and so does a mysterious art book. Someone grabs a video camera to fill the whole thing. As Cloud picks up the art book, he tosses it aside to look for more items in the safe. Nothing else was in there.

"Oh shit."

"No 'key'." A man states.

"Ya know something Cloud," Lewis starts, "the same thing happened to a dude named Geraldo and his career never recovered."

Cloud stood still for a moment, then stood up and glared daggers at the video camera. "Turn the damn thing off now!"

* * *

Inside a preserve room:

A preserver stands over a container filled with water and grabs the 'mysterious art book.' She carefully starts to rinse it off in a gentle motion with her hands.

"Hey Cloudie boy, everyone wants to know how it's going." Cloud turns around to face the man and takes the phone away from him.

"Hey ya guys, whassup. Look, the 'treasure' wasn't in the safe but look on the bright side; you don't have to worry about anything. It could be anywhere. There are a lot of places we still haven't checked." He still blabbers on the phone continuously. (A/N: You'll find out soon enough.)

The woman who was preserving the art book starts to rinse of a drawing a nude woman with a heart shaped necklace around her slender neck.

"Like I said, it could be anywhere."

"Yeah like Jimmy Hoffa's briefcase!"

Cloud rolls his eyes at him in annoyance. "A lot of places."

The woman, who was preserving the drawing, had a bewildered look on her face. The drawing of the nude lady became more visible to her. She just stared at drawing before her. As she stared at the drawing, she started to mull about the situation she was currently in. _Could that key necklace be it? I'll have to ask Cloud about this._

"Cloud, I need to tell you something important."

"Hang on a sec guys." He puts the phone down and has an irritated look on his features. "Okay, what is SO important that you needed to tell me, that made me hold my IMPORTANT conversation on the phone?"

Her temperament was rising so she had to pinch the bridge of her nose to keep her cool and be silent for a moment. "Well Cloud, I seem to have found a drawing a woman wearing the 'Βασική λεπίδα'"

"What?" Cloud rushes over to where she was working and takes a closer look at the drawing. He swiftly dives his hands into the water and carefully removes the drawing from the water container. "Where is the photograph of the original 'key?'?"

Cloud searches for the photograph and finds it. He looks at both pictures to examine it. Yes he mentally said. This is the matching necklace we've been looking for.

The label on the drawing said:

_April 14, 1912 – SD (2)_

"OH. MY. GOSH." Cloud says in total shock.

* * *

At Kairi's house:

An old woman sits on her porch listening intently to the news.

"**Good evening. Treasure hunter Cloud Strife is best known for finding Spanish gold on an architectural mission. He was not to long ago searching for the famous shipwrecked _Titanic._ He is here with right now live. Hello Cloud."**

"**Hey reporter lady. Of course, everyone has heard of the famous Titanic right? My crew members were out using the latest technology to go further into the ship than anyone has eva' done." **

As the old woman listens, she starts to remember about _Titanic._ She searches for her cane and grasps it tightly and starts to walk up to the television set.

"What is it Nana?"

"Turn the volume up Yuffie." The old woman known as Kairi says."

"**I have trained experts out here making sure that each item we find is preserved to its fullest. We have found a drawing today: A piece of paper that's been locked up in the ship for 84 years! My team was able to preserve it intact." **Cloud says to the reporter.

Kairi stared at the picture, bewilderment evident in her features. This 'drawing' was her! Really her! She couldn't believe it. After all these years she finally has another good look at her drawing. She mutters a name under her breath as she remembers who drew it. (3) (It was the drawing of the naked lady just to let ya know!)

"I'll be goshdamned." (4) Kairi says.

* * *

Somewhere at the dock:

In the dock, people were unloading submarines and other important materials.

"Hey Cloudie boy! There's a call for you!" A man yells over the noise.

"Dude," Cloud starts, "we're launching the submarines into the water right now. Can't you see?"

"Trust me Blondie; you want to take this friggin' call."

"This better be good and don't call me Blondie!" Cloud says through gritting teeth.

"You have to talk real loud cuz' she can't hear real well. She's old."

"Greeeaaat." Cloud says in a sarcastic tone. He grabs the phone from the man and talks into the phone. "This is Cloud Strife. How may I help you Mrs….uh--"

"Calvert, Kairi Calvert." The man cuts in.

"Mrs. Calvert?" Cloud finishes off.

Kairi's home:

"Did you find the Βασική λεπίδα yet Mr. Strife? Or you haven't found it yet. I was just curious."

At the dock:

Cloud stared at his partner with total shock written all over his face.

"Told ya so."

"Okay Kairi, you have my attention and ears. Do you know who the lady in the drawing is?" Cloud says over the phone.

Kairi's home:

"Uh-huh. That lady is me."

* * *

A helicopter flies over the sea, containing Kairi, Yuffie, and her pets in there. They look out the window in amazement.

-------

"DUDE! BLONDIE! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? SHE'S A FRIGGIN' LIAR YA HEAR ME? A LIAR!" Yells Lewis over the noise. "SHE'S PROBABLY SOME PHSYCO LADY LOOKIN' FOR MONEY OR SOMETHING! WHO KNOWS WHY! SHE'S LIKE THAT RUSSIAN GAL ANESTHESIA!"

"Hey look! The helicopter is arriving!" a random man yells.

"Great. Just great." Lewis sarcastically says.

-------

Cloud and Lewis walk around the ship to get to the docks.

"Listen Cloud, Kairi Dewitt Bukater died on the Titanic when she was like, um……17 right!" Lewis says.

"Rightly so!" Cloud says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"If she were alive, she'd be over a 100 by now."

"101 in about a month."

"Okay then. She's a really OLD goshdamned liar! I researched her background information all the way back to the friggin' '20! She was workin' as an actress. You see know, an actress! Her name was Kairi Dawson back then. After that, she marries a guy by the name of Calvert. They settle in Cedar Rapids and she gets pregnant with kids. Now, Calvert's dead and my sources tell me that also, Cedar Rapids is dead also." Lewis says out of breath.

"Did you forget something Lewis? Everybody who knows about the 'key' is supposed to dead or on this boat, but Kairi knows!" Cloud says in triumph.

As they were talking, they hear the sound of a helicopter land. Cloud was the first to turn around and then Lewis to see that indeed, Kairi has arrived.

-------

When the helicopter arrived, threw men scurried to the helicopter and took 10 or more of Kairi's suitcases down one by one.

"I guess she doesn't travel light huh?" Lewis said to Cloud.

Since Kairi was an old lady who couldn't walk, crewmembers had to help Kairi out of the helicopter in one peace. As they were doing this, Cloud welcomes Kairi with a warm smile. "Welcome to the Keldysh, Mrs. Calvert. I'm Cloud Strife." He reaches his hand out to shake Kairi's. As he did so he yelled, "Listen up men! Let's get Mrs. Calvert inside pronto. Now move it!"

Hearing all the commotion, Yuffie hops out of the helicopter without any help.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't help you get out of there. Heh Heh?"

"It's okay Mr. Strife. I got your name right, right?"

"Yes Mrs. Calvert."

"Call me Yuffie."

They both stay quit for a moment until Cloud says, "We didn't even greet each other properly. I'm Cloud Strife."

"I'm Yuffie Calvert." They both shake hands.

As Cloud watches Yuffie and Kairi walk away, a man calls out to him. "Yo Blondie! Take the fish." The man hands Cloud a fish tank. Cloud had a disbelieving look on his face as he started to walk toward the submarine.

* * *

Inside the submarine:

_Knock Knock_

As Kairi was settling in, there was a knock on the door. "Yes," she politely says.

Cloud opens the door cautiously and enters in a respectful manner. "I wanted to make sure if your rooms were nice and comfy."

"Oh yes they are so no need to worry. Oh! Have you met Yuffie? She's my granddaughter and takes care of me."

"Nana, Cloud and I met on the dock a couple of minutes ago. Remember?"

Kairi ponders for a moment and gently slaps her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I must've forgotten. Silly me."

As Kairi says this, Lewis rolls his eyes in disbelief and annoyance. He gives Cloud a look that clearly states, 'I told you so dumbass.' Then he smiles at Kairi.

They watch Kairi unload and take pictures out of her suitcases. "I always take my pictures when I travel, always."

"Is there anything else that I can assist you in? Anything at all. Do you want something? Anything?" Cloud asks.

"Hmm. If you would be so kind, may I see my drawing please?"

* * *

In the preserve room:

Kairi walks into the room with grace and stops at where her drawing lays. She looks down at it before her. She closes her eyes and has a flashback of a memory.

FLASHBACK:

_A young man of 17 (or older) draws a young red haired lady in front of him. He focuses intently, ignoring all sounds and movements around him. His brown locks of hair in front of his face distract him and so he pushes it away and continuous to draw._

END OF FLASHBACK

Interrupting her memory, Cloud starts to talk. "Okay, King Louis XVI had a gold mineral which he covered with diamonds that was called the 'Blue Diamond of the Crown' back then which it mysteriously disappeared in 1792. Now that was the time when Louis boy lost everything valuable to him. A theory explains that the mineral was chopped too, recut into a key that is known today as the Keyblade. It's worth more than the hope diamond."

"That Keyblade was dreadful and heavy. I only wore it once for a special occasion."

"Are you really sure this is you, Nana? Really sure?" Yuffie asks as she studies the picture.

"Of course! Wasn't I beautiful back then?"

Cloud gives a polite laugh at the comment. He then continues to talk. "I tracked the damn thing down through insurance records. A claim settled upon the 'Keyblade' Kairi. Can you tell me who it was?"

Kairi mulls about this for a moment before answering. "Hmm…Someone by the name of Hockley."

"Hah! I totally called it in my head. It was Nathan Hockley. Father of Riku Hockley. The claim was for his son to give to his fiancée…Kairi." A random man says.

"Yeah and that means that the 'key' should have gone down with the ship. Can you see the date on the drawing?" Cloud says.

Yuffie reads the date aloud, "April 14, 1912."

Lewis pipes up, "If Kairi says who she really is, and then she was wearing the 'key' when the ship sank--"

"And that makes you my new bestest best friend." Cloud says to Kairi with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

--------

"Okay Kairi, my team recovered some items on the _Titanic_. In your old room, the items were found there. Is any of these items yours?" Cloud asks as he carefully lifts up a cracked mirror.

That was when Kairi gave a small inaudible gasp. Cloud was holding her old mirror! She slowly reaches for the mirror and pulls it away from him. "This was mine and I thought I would never see it again." She flips the mirror to the other side where she sees a crack. "I guess the reflection changed."

Cloud gives Kairi a moment before speaking up. "Ready to go back to _Titanic?_"

Kairi looks up reluctantly and slowly nods her head.

* * *

In the submarine:

(Okay, this next part is gonna explain why the ship sank and I'm gonna write down the way it was in the movie.)

"Okay, here we go." Lewis starts, "She hits the iceberg on the starboard side right? She kind of bumps along punching holes like the Morse code – dit- dit-dit – along the side, below the waterline. Then the forward compartments start to flood. Now as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulkheads which unfortunately don't go any higher than E deck. So now as the bow goes down, the stern rises up, slow at first then faster and faster until finally she's got her whole ass sticking up in the air and that's a big ass. We're talking 20,000 or 30,000 tons, okay? And the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure, so what happens? She splits, right down to the keel and the stern falls back level. Then as the bow rinks, it pulls the stern vertical and finally detaches. Now, the stern section just kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods and finally goes under about 2:20 am. Two hours and 40 minutes after the collision. The bow section planes away, landing about a half a mile away going 20, 30 knots (5) when it hits the ocean floor. Pretty cool huh?" He finishes with a grin.

"Thanks for telling me that wonderful analysis, Lewis." Kairi starts sarcastically, but then grows serious, "But the experience is more different."

"Are you going to share it with us Kairi?"

Kairi sits still for a moment and finally gets up and slowly moves across the submarine. She walks over to the TV screen to see the ruins of _Titanic_. She carefully lifts up her right hand and touches the screen. She sees double doors. Tears start to well up in her eyes as she faintly remembers a memory.

FLASHBACK:

_A young Kairi walks up to two finely marked doors. Two waiters open a door each simultaneously. Kairi gracefully walks in._

END OF FLASHBACK:

The tears started to roll down her face and she silently cries.

"Nana," Yuffie says in a sympathetic sigh, "let me take you to rest okay?"

"No Yuffie darling."

"Nana--"

In a fierce tone she yells, "I SAID NO!" She didn't mean it to sound harsh but she was upset about the flashback. Yuffie finally backs down and Kairi walks back to her wheelchair.

Cloud asks for a tape recorder to record Kairi's story. "You can start to tell us your story anytime soon okay?

"84 years it has been--"

"Kairi, try to remember anything that you can, anything."

"Will you let me talk or what Mr. Strife?"

Cloud shuts up and put his head down in shame and then Kairi continues, "84 years it has been since I last went on _Titanic_. I still remember smelling the fresh paint and seeing the china which has never been used. _Titanic_ was called 'The Ship of Dreams' and it was, it really was."

* * *

Please review and I think this one sucks butt! It is a little better than the other one if you want to see for yourselves.

1. The big time was finding the Keyblade and getting cash I think

2. SD stand for – you know what? You'll just have to find out yourself in later chapters.

3. She mutters a name if you know who I'm talkin' about.

4. I don't like saying G-O-D- with the damned part in it cuz' I think it's disrespectful to God. (If you don't believe him, you don't have to read this and I apologize!)

5. Knots was another way of saying speed of for a ship or boat.

You noticed that 'Βασική λεπίδα' is Keyblade in Greek so yeah…Please review and at the end of the story, I'm gonna post some fun facts about Titanic. See ya! MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


	2. AN: Sorry!

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update for months. I don't know if I'll update for a while so just don't expect anything soon alright? Sorry. Oh and I will delete Mr. Jealousy because I don't really see a plot, but maybe I will do a remake. Again sorry! My computer crashed months ago and my laptop can't do much really so again. SORRY!


	3. Ch1: Departure

I'm baaaccckkk! Okay, I'll try to make this story as good as I can write it. Well I'll try to update as soon as I can but I got into 2 weird Honors classes (Math and Science) so those 2 keep me piled (Especially Math) So yeahh….. Okay here are the disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I own this story. Nothing else.

Shout out to a special somebody: I like you a lot weird person! You are different from the other guys that I liked (in the past). You may not recognize me by this, but I hold feelings for you, even if you may never understand them. I just wanted to let you know right…….here. I hope we can talk more at school tomorrow and the day after that and so on.

ON with the story

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One: Departure_

ZOOM!

The dock was a tsunami of people, hustling and bustling, here and there and everywhere you could think of. Hording loads of suitcases, car horns beeping, family and friends departing for America. _Titanic_ was packed! People waving their hats in the air, crying tears of joy and sadness, screaming at the top of their lungs just to say, "Farewell!" or "Until next we meet." Busy, busy, busy it was.

_**Honk! Honk!**_

A car makes it way through the waves of people and then stops abruptly. The chauffer opens his door and makes his way over to the passengers. He opens the silver/black door and takes the ivory gloved hand of a young lady. She gracefully steps out from the car and lifts her head to gaze at the wonderful _Titanic. _A beautiful red head she is. Creamy skin, rosa colored lips covered in red lipstick, petite nose, ears pierced and adorned with gold 18 karat earrings. Just one look at her and you're blown away. A fairly looking man steps out of the car to assist a graceful, fairly aged woman. (A/N: Heh heh? Is it any better?) She took his hand and swiftly exited the car. Her eyes were gleaming in awe as she looked up at the luxurious ship. Of the last of them, a silver haired man, wearing a 100 watt smile, stepped out of the car and stood by the red haired woman.

"What's the fuss all about anyway?" She had her back turned to him but then she made a swift turn and gave him a bored expression. "I think it's just as big as the _Mauritania_ Riku."

"Stop being so blasé about everything Kairi." Riku said with that grin of his. "This is _Titanic_." Kairi turned her around so now her back is facing him. "This ship is over 100 feet long. Way longer than the _Mauritania, _and more luxurious to say the least." Kairi was now no longer listening to him.

Riku then went up to the second lady that exited out of the car and quickly muttered something in her ear. "Aerith, your daughter is hard to impress now a days isn't she?"

Aerith gave a slight laugh at the comment. "She is isn't she?" She again takes another good look at the ship and says, "The unsinkable ship they say huh?"

Riku immediately answered back. "Of course it's unsinkable! Yevon himself couldn't sink this ship-" A man interrupted Riku's rambling on _Titanic_. "What?"

"Sir, you have to check your baggage through the main terminal." The man then pointed west. "It's round that way, sir."

Riku pulls out dangling keys from his pocket and hands the man it. "I trust with my luggage so please see Ansem for me will ya?"

"Yes, sir." Before the man could say anything else, Ansem, the man who assisted Aerith out of the car, rudely grabbed him and dragged over to the luggages.

"Take the luggage to the parlor suite, rooms B-52, 54, 56…"

----------

Kairi waits patiently with her mother but becomes angry when Aerith spoke the next words. "Please behave on this trip. You know the reason right Kairi?"

"…" She looked away and her attention went to a little girl waving happily to the people on board. 'Lucky.' She thought.

"Please behave." She sincerely said to her daughter Kairi.

"Ladies let's hurry!" Riku then leads the way into _Titanic._

They walk through the crowd of people anxiously waiting to get on _Titanic. _Kairi looks around her surroundings and observes the many people. The third-class passengers are on one side to have a health inspection. Men carrying luggages, and children running around the dock while their parents scold them after they are caught.

"Welcome aboard Titanic!"

An elderly Kairi begins, "_This was a Ship of Dreams to everyone else. This ship was slave ship to me, taking me back to America in chains. On the outside, I was a graceful young woman, on the inside, I was screaming bloody murder._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In a bar:

The steam whistle blows loudly, announcing in its peculiar way of saying that it's almost time to leave.

Four young men are sitting around a table betting on two _Titanic_ tickets. A blonde man gulps down his beer and glares at his friend with a patch over his right eye.

"Sora, you're a shoopuf! You just bet everything we own man!" Another blonde man, who is much younger and has messy hair, says to the spiky haired brunette on his right.

The brunette, now known as Sora, took the half chewed toothpick from his mouth and says to the blonde, "Roxas, you're my cousin right? We have nothing valuable to give them. All we have is junk." Roxas didn't respond.

"Xigbar, you moron! You just bet our _Titanic_ tickets. I can't believe it." The older looking blonde male whispered to the red head Axel.

"Chill Luxord, we're gonna win anyways." Xigbar grabbed a couple of cards from the deck and so did the rest of them.

"Xigbar?" Sora asked as he gave him a mischievous look.

This was the moment of truth. Their lives were about to change forever, just because of those two tickets taking them to America. "Nothing."

"Roxas?"

He gives Sora a pissed off look which clearly says, 'I'm going to kill you if we lose this game.' "Nothing."

"Luxord?"

"A two pair!" Sora glanced down at the cards that he held, and then the cards that Luxord threw on the table. "…Roxas I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Sorry! You bet all our stuff for nothing! I-"

"I know I did and we lost!" Sora had a thoughtful look on his face before it turned dark. "But that doesn't mean we can't fight for it!"

Xigbar and Luxord were caught off guard at the moment. "Huh?" they replied in unison.

Sora was the first to make a move. He punched Luxord in the face but before he could do it again, Xigbar grabbed him from behind and held quite a grip on him. Roxas made a mad dash across the room to grab a bottle of champagne. He lifted the bottle carefully and then swiftly slammed it down on Xigbar's forehead. He was knocked out good. "Let's go Roxas and hurry up 'cuz we have five minutes to go on our way back home!" Then grabbed the remaining items and ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Roxas ran as fast as their short legs could take them. Roxas was carrying a worn out green bag that kept on bumping into everything. "Damn it! This piece of shit keeps on bumping into civilians!" He swung the bag over his shoulder once again as he did many times, and knocked out a 10 year old boy on accident though.

"Ah!"

"Sorry!"

They both scurried along while Roxas caught up to Sora. "You're so crazy, I love you cousin!"

"Less rambling and more running!" Sora shouted over the wave of people. They pushed, ran over, and even cursed at some random people just to get to the entrance. Not that I blame them though because who wouldn't do that when they're trying to get aboard the most famous ship people talked about almost everyday?

"We're practically royal now Roxas! This has got to be the grandest day of our peasant life!"

"I've told you many times man, I was destined to go back home to America to become a millionaire! I told you!" Roxas said with a playful smirk on his face as tiny sweat dropped from his forehead. They both came across a carriage and almost collided if it hadn't been for Sora, who grabbed Roxas by his hair. "OW!"

"Keep moving then and watch where you're going!"

"Alright sheesh!"

They spotted the entrance, well more like stairs, to the ship and Sora made a mad dash to stop the man who was about to take the stairs away. "WAIT DAMN IT!"

"Sir-"

But Sora ignored him. He reached for his pockets and grabbed the tickets. "I have a ticket!" He raised it up for the man to see. Then Roxas came up with his ticket as well. "And so does my cousin!" The two were gasping for air as they waited for the man to answer.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?"

"Duh! What do you think? We're Americans anyway so we don't have lice." Sora responded.

"Right we don't have lice." Roxas added after.

The man looked at them suspiciously and then hesitantly answering, "Come aboard then." Then the two rudely shoved past him and ran across the hall and to their rooms.

"Sucker." The two spiky haired boys said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are so lucky Roxas! We are soooooooo lucky!"

"Well said cuz, well said."

------------

Outside on deck:

The ship's horn blares loudly signaling that it was time to depart for the new world. People were waving, crying, shouting, throwing their hats in the air to say goodbye to their comrades. Every one of their faces was filled with mirth and sadness, the sadness being of their departure.

Just then, two troublemaking young men were running toward the handles of the ship. "Goodbye England! Goodbye everyone! I'll never forget you!" Sora frantically waved his arms up and down as if her were doing jumping jacks.

"See ya never!" Roxas shouted. Then he held a thoughtful look on his face, "Why are we saying bye anyway?"

"Cuz' we feel like it!"

----------

The propellers began and clouds of sand began to move about in the ocean floor. Yes, it was time to go to America.

_Titanic_ outgrew the other smaller ships on sea. She sailed smoothly across the sea and everything seemed peaceful. The sky a periwinkle color and clouds drifting among peoples' heads. Oh what a beautiful day it was that _Titanic_ chose to sail on today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora look for a door that says 360." Roxas said as he looked to his left.

"I know okay!" Sora looked to his right and bumped into a lady. "Sorry ma'am."

They both kept looking until he turned 90 degrees to his right. "Here it is Roxas!"

"Great!"

Sora opened the door and randomly grabbed a man's hand. "Hey, how you doing?" Then he greeted the other man. "Doing fine right?" He slapped the man's shoulder in a friendly manner. "I'm Sora and this fool here is my cousin Roxas."

"Hey!"

"I'm Zexion." The short silvered haired man said as he looked at them with distant looks.

"And I'm Marluxia." The pink haired man said, as he held a rose in his hand.

"Nice rose." Roxas said.

"…"

Roxas awaited an answer but Marluxia did not reply. 'Okay…' thought Roxas but then he diverted his attention and made his way over to the top bunk before Sora could reach it. "I get top bunk."

"That's not fair!"

Roxas just stuck his tongue out. While the two were conversing, well more like punching playfully at each other, Zexion turned to Marluxia and said, "Where are Luxord and Xigbar?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

w00t! Chapter one complete! It took me forever but I did it! I'm not that please with this chapter but I changed it and I didn't like it and then I did some more changes and I still didn't like it and so I decided to just keep it like this. I hope you like it! I'll try to update as soon as I can kay? Well gotta go cuz I'm sick. MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. (I'm not very happy with the ending of the chapter)


	4. IMPORTANT AN

Hey guys! Well it's been almost 5 years since I last updated this story. Ehehehe Oh Titanic, how I was so obsessed with you in elementary school…Anyway! I was in 6th grade when I wrote this and now I'm a senior in high school. Wow time flies so fast huh? I might just be writing this and probably NO ONE will read it but I would like to know, should I continue it and completely revise EVERYTHING or should I just drop it and never finish it? I mean, I reread it and I couldn't help but cringe at my horrible elementary school writing and UGH I laugh at my horrible English skills back then.

I was also thinking, if you want this story, you can PM me and I'll give it to anyone who is willing to finish this story I was writing. This was the first story I ever wrote on fanfiction. I should finish it but I don't have the time…Anyway, sorry this isn't a chapter. I should get back to doing my AP homework instead of procrastinating like I am right now. Anyway, MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


End file.
